


Autumn Rain (Pewdiepie/FemReader) Smut Fluff

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Claiming Bites, Dominant Felix, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, book discussion, cocky Felix, good guy pewdiepie, original character ex boyfriend is a dick, reader has low self esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request: Some Super Dominant/Slightly Cocky Felix smutWord Count: Nine fucking thousand three  hundredWarnings: Lots of background and fluff, cursing, mentions of past abuse, oral sex, rough sex, semi-public sex, dominant/crass language towards reader





	Autumn Rain (Pewdiepie/FemReader) Smut Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Just some context:
> 
> Felix and Marzia were never a couple in this story. I prefer this to having them break up (or her harmed or anything malicious towards her) because I adore her. 
> 
> I’ve never been to Brighton, seeing as I’m a broke American, so anything concerning the area will probably be OOC. I apologize for that but it’s almost impossible to write accurately about a place I’ve never even seen.
> 
> There will be mentions of domestic abuse in here, due to part of the reader’s background, but there won’t be anything that goes into deep detail. However, if that kind of subject topic is a trigger for you, you might want to not read this. Just to be safe.

A sharp clap of thunder tore you from the faded words you had been studying. Lifting your gaze, you were surprised to find the shop windows covered in droplets and streaks from pouring rain.

“When in the world?” you murmured to yourself.

Placing the bookmark in the aged pages of your book, you set it aside and climbed from the desk chair to look through the glass at the storm outside. You weren’t sure when it had started raining, but the amount of street flooding along the road suggested it had begun a while ago. Most of the traffic that had been present earlier in the day had since diminished and there were even fewer people on foot.

Part of you wanted to close up shop, because who would be crazy enough to come into a little hole-in-the-wall book shop in this kind of weather, but you knew your bosses would have a cow if you did. You gave a little shake of your head at the situation and started back to your seat.

As you rounded the desk to reclaim your warm, comfortable throne, the little bell above the door jingled to life. Startled by the sudden noise after such a long silence, you let out a shocked squeak and spun suddenly in place. Of course, being the klutz you were, you managed to slip on a sheet of paper beneath your foot and fell into your chair less than gracefully.

“Whoa! Are you alright?”

Eyes closed, braced for a painful impact that never came, you managed a weak nod and an embarrassed giggle. Once you felt your heart rate return to normal, you opened your eyes once more.

“Sorry about that. I’m kind of clumsy sometimes. Welcome to The Faded Acolytes. Can I help you, sirrr…..”

Your greeting trailed off as your brain finally registered the handsome face looking down upon you with concern. It wasn’t just any handsome face. It was someone you’d watched for years, someone you had an undeniable crush on, someone you never thought you’d see in person. Pewdie fucking Pie was standing in your work place, and he looked better in person than you could have ever imagined.

His lips curled into a curious smile as his brows furrowed, and he tilted his head aside.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he urged.

Feeling the heat rush to your cheeks, you quickly cursed yourself internally before standing back up, trying to plaster on your best smile. You smoothed your blouse down with a little noise of irritation before offering him an apology.

“Sorry, I guess I was more thrown off by my fall that I thought. Um, how can I help you? Are you looking for anything in particular?”

You were insanely proud at how professional you were able to sound when inside you were dying. How dare he stand there with those intense blue eyes trained on you as if he wasn’t the most adorable man to walk the face of the earth currently? Your attraction was only magnified by the way his hair drooped across his forehead under the weight of the rain water and how red his cheeks were from apparent cool temperatures outside.

“My friend Seàn recommended the place and I was in the neighborhood so I thought I’d come check it out,” he explained with a light shrug, “I’ve got a few books in mind I might want.”

You nod in understanding then gesture at the room behind you and the walls around you.

“This room is non-fiction and the back room is fiction. Everything is pretty much in alphabetical order but of course some things might be out of place. Feel free to look around. My name is Y/N if you need anything,” you explained.

You tried to pretend he was just any normal, good looking customer. You had to, lest you look like a bumbling fangirl. There was no way you wanted to look like a fool to him, more than you probably already did.

“Thank you,” was all he said before walking off.

Once he was in the back room, you let out a deep sigh and fell back into your chair, burying your face in your hands with a silent squeal. You couldn’t help allowing a little dance to wiggle through your body as you stomped your feet in the air, careful not to let on about the mini-freak out. Once you could finally feel the nervous energy draining your body, you relaxed back in your seat with a little smile and took up your book again.

The flimsy pages of the book tickled your fingertips lightly as you flipped it open to where you left off. Sliding the bookmark aside, you tried to focus on the black print instead of thinking about the man in the other room. It took a good few minutes of concentration, but you were finally able to immerse yourself back into the alternate world in front of you.

Back into the recesses of the jungle-like world where the heroine was on her way to destroy the monster who had hurt her and her family. Revenge was the plan, but you had a feeling it would be going a different way once she confronted the beast in person. She’d already been showing signs of a weak resolve seeing as she had once been in love with the guy.

“You have an impressive selection here.”

With a quick jump and a strangled cry of shock, you shut your book and looked up at Felix with flushed cheeks.

“Uh, yeah! I actually prefer to shop here rather than the bigger places sometimes,” you admit quickly, “There’s something comforting about a well-used book.”

“There is,” he agreed warmly, then asked, “Do you guys order books for customers?”

Eyebrows shooting up in surprise, you nodded and began searching your desk for the order form.

“Yeah, yeah of course! Do you have something specific in mind that we could order for you?” you asked.

A noise of triumph escaped when you found the pad of paper and you snagged a pen up before directing your attention back to him. With an easy smile, he leaned onto the desk and handed you a piece of paper with words scrawled onto it.

“It’s called Stoner by John Williams,” he explained.

“I’ve never heard of it. Is it good?” I asked.

He grinned and shrugged, saying, “No idea. I’m trying to branch out and find new books, so we’ll see.”

Intrigued by the concept, you wrote down two copies of the book on the form. If he thought it was worth trying to read, there was a good chance you’d probably enjoy it as well. You’d been following his book reviews and had liked most of the ones he’d recommended so far.

“Okay, this should hopefully be in within a week. Our orders come pretty fast, usually. Do you want to swing by and pick it up? Or I could have my supervisor give you a call when it’s in.”

“I’ll come back by to get it. I’m trying to make a habit of going out more often. Feels like I spend all my time at home,” he explained.

You had to hold in your chuckle at that, knowing exactly what he was referring to, and instead offered him a smile.

“I understand that one. I feel like I’m almost constantly at work. Not that I mind exactly,” you told him, not letting on about your knowledge of him to the best of your abilities, “What name should I put on the order form?”

Another clap of thunder had your heart racing and hair standing on end as the windows shook from the force. He seemed as startled as you were and it made you feel better about how hard your heart was pounding in your chest.

“Names Felix Kjellberg,” he said once the rumbling ceased.

“Are you out walking in this?” you asked as you both watched the rain outside.

With a laugh, he replied, “Thankfully, no. Just forgot my umbrella so I got wet from the car to the door.”

“That’s good.”

You cringed at your lack of conversation ability and immediately felt the panic begin to set in as your mind raced for what to say next. Did you comment on his Youtube channel? You didn’t want him to think you a rabid fan. Did you stay silent? No, because then you just look stupid or boring. After what seemed like hours, but was really only about two minutes, you stopped chewing on your bottom lip (a bad habit you’d been trying to break) and rose to your feet.

“If you’re looking for a book to take home today, I have a few recommendations?” you offered nervously.

“Actually, yeah. I appreciate that.”

You took care not to trip over any of the books and papers around the desk this time as you made your way out. Instead of going to the back room, you stepped into the staff office and grabbed out the pile of books you’d read before putting them out for the general public.

“Oh, here, let me help you,” he insisted once you stepped back out.

A flush of excitement sent your heart into a frenzy as his hands brushed yours to grab at the top half of the books, but you quickly beat it into submission.

Cool, calm, collected, you reminded yourself mentally.

“These are some books I really like. Sometimes I keep a few to read before I let anyone else get them,” you admitted with a chuckle, “Probably not good sales practice but… oh well!”

“I’d probably do the same,” he said in a scheming whisper.

“Does that make us bad people?” you teased back.

He lifted his eyebrows playfully a few times and replied, “Probably.”

The tongue-in-cheek smile that spread across his lips had a silly grin coming to your own. Gods, if a week ago anyone had told you that you would be talking to Felix like a normal person, you’d check them for a fever; and yet here you were, conversing as if he weren’t who he was, and you weren’t just a nobody.

“Hey, I just read these a few months ago. Nice choices,” he said suddenly.

You saw Fahrenheit 451 and Children of Time in his hands before he set them aside, and instantly bit your tongue to keep your first response inside. Of course you knew he had. That’s why you had read them. Instead of spilling that, you went with the other explanation.

“Fahrenheit 451 was one of my favorite books in school. In, like, sixth grade we had to read it for English class. I’ve always wanted to read it again and just recently got to it,” you told him, shuffling through the stack for two specific books that you had in mind, “Oh! Here! These two were probably my favorites.”

Picking up the paperback books, you offered them to him and watched his face for his reactions.

“War Trash is based around a POW camp in the Korean War. It’s… it’s powerful. Heart of Darkness reminds of almost of a Pocahontas situation but from the outsider’s point of view and takes place in Africa. It was written like right before 1900 or something. It’s very heavy on the racism of that time.”

His eyebrows pinched together cutely as his eyes ran over the book jacket of Heart of Darkness, and you waited almost impatiently. There would be nothing that would make your week more than if he approved of your suggestions. You craved validation from him more than oxygen at that moment.

“These sound really good. I’ll take both of them,” he said after a few more moments of silence.

Breath catching in delight, you couldn’t help letting out a noise of joy and clapped your hands together.

“Yes! Awesome! You have to let me know what you think when you finished them, okay?” you urged, “I’d love to discuss them with you!”

You were surprised by your bravado, but thankfully he didn’t seem to mind.

“I look forward to it,” he replied, then flipped the books over in his hand, “How much are they? There’s no price marked.”

“Ooh, just take them. They haven’t even been put in to the system yet,” you replied quickly.

A look of surprise crossed his face before he started laughing.

“I couldn’t do that,” he said, shaking his head.

“Seriously. You’d be doing me a favor if I didn’t have to add them in,” you urged, trying to play it off.

In reality, you would just feel awkward taking money from someone you looked up to. He stared you down for a moment before nodding.

“If you’re sure,” he trailed off.

You nodded emphatically and waved him off lightly.

“Of course. Besides, I have a feeling you’ll be back to buy more eventually,” you replied jokingly.

…

A week later turned out to be another rainy day. The drops rolling down the windows were as slow and lazy as you currently felt. Curled up with a cup of your favorite hot drink and a plate of freshly baked cookies, you watched the crowds milling through the drizzling rain from your perch in the window seat. The shop had been barren almost all day and you’d used the free time to whip up some baked goods to take the chill off the shop. It made you grateful for the forethought of your bosses for having a small kitchen added into one of the side rooms. It made the boring days go by a little bit faster.

The door opening stole your attention away from the street outside, to the figure that walked in. Your heart lurched into your throat as you realized it might be Felix coming to get his book finally. As the man turned your way, you realized that it was far from the man you hoped it would be. Instead it was your ex; your only co-worker other than his parents who owned the place.

“I see you made yourself at home again,” Mordecai commented snidely.

“Ah, yeah. It’s been super slow today. Makes up for the insane rush we had yesterday,” you explained meekly.

He shot you a blank look but didn’t comment, instead heading towards the staff office. You let out a breath of relief once he was out of your eye sight. It was still tense and awkward between you two, seeing as you’d only broken up about six months ago and it had been a messy ending. Not to mention that he hated the fact he parents still let you work there.

When he came back out, he was dressed in a button up and slacks, surprising compared to his usual t-shirt and jeans.

“Hey, uh, thanks again for taking my shift tonight,” he commented as he stopped by the desk.

You shot him a shrug and said, “No problem. I don’t have anything else to do tonight anyway.”

There was an obstinate silence before he slightly turned your way, face pinched and uncomfortable.

“You really need to get out more. It’s been six months, Y/N. It’s getting pathetic,” he commented, “There’s surely someone who will end up putting up with you.”

When he started, you almost expected some sort of decency from him, but of course he ended up being his usual jerk-self. You should have known better by now. He took every chance he could to tear you down.

“You really need to learn couth, but then again that’s probably expecting too much from you,” you muttered.

His head snapped in your direction and, for a second, you felt that familiar feeling of fear crawling up your gut. There was a time when a smart-ass comment like that would find you on the floor with a bruise on your cheek or blood in your mouth. You anxiously waited to see if he’d come your way but, much to your relief, he simply tsked and leveled you with a glare that could melt the Antarctic.

“Never mind. I can see why you’re still alone. What did I ever see in you? You’re nothing more than a fat, lazy, ugly Brainiac that can’t socialize like a normal human so you have to run away in your little fantasy worlds.”

Of course. Your weight was his go to insult, even though it wasn’t actually a real argument. You were quite comfortable in your size twelve body until he decided to attack it repeatedly.

“If I didn’t have to get to the restaurant, I would-“

The tinkling of the bell shut him up, and you could barely look away from his enraged face to the entrance. To your relief and distress, Felix stood hesitantly in the door way. When you offered him a little smile, he seemed to regain his confidence and nodded back.

“Hey Y/N. I was just checking to see if my book came in,” he said, slipping his hands into his hoodie pockets as his eyes darted between Mordecai and you.

“Yes! Yes, of course! Let me go get it for you,” you answered quickly.

Jumping up, you carefully side stepped your ex and set the cookie plate on the desk with your mug. You could almost physically feel the eyes on your back as you dove beneath the desk to grab out the book.

“Whatever. I’m out. Try not to have too much fun with your stupid books,” Mordecai snapped.

Shame and humiliation washed over you and your face heated immensely as you realized Felix had heard his insults. Choosing instead to wash away the crude comment instead of dwelling on it, you gave a quick shake of your head and an apologetic smile Felix’s way.

“Ah, sorry about him. Anyway, here’s your book!” you said, pushing the book his way.

“Thanks. This is in great condition!”

You nodded in agreement and took the chance to look him over while he did the same with his book. Today he was in a black long-sleeved shirt with dark grey beanie over his hair. His cheeks still held the pink flush from outside, even visible through parts of his beard, and there was a small smile on his lips as he turned the book over carefully.

“Apparently the boss found it on sale so it’s only three dollars. Still cheaper than online when paying for shipping,” you told him.

When his eyes finally came back up to you, you were surprised to find them narrowed in obvious thought.

“I might be over-stepping a boundary here, but who was that guy?” he asked.

You couldn’t help a little groan in response to his question and started tapping your fingers on the desk top as you tried to figure out the right words. Did you lie or did you open that can of worms? In all reality, Felix was still a stranger even though you looked up to him. Somehow, the warmth in his gaze told you he wouldn’t judge you for your honesty though.

“He’s…. a co-worker…. And my ex-boyfriend,” you explained, chewing on your inner cheek nervously, “He’s a jerk but I don’t have to see him too often, so that’s good.”

He let out a scoff but didn’t reply immediately.

“Cookie?”

That earned a very confused glance, to which you just pointed at the plate by his elbow.

“I just made them about an hour ago. Chocolate chip,” you offered.

“You bake?” he questioned.

As he snagged up a cookie, you watched raptly, much like you had before. His approval meant everything. When he let out a sudden moan, you felt your knees go weak. Your fingers clutched the desk for strength over the expression of joy written on his face and the noises he made as he practically devoured the cookie.

“I think I’m in love,” he muttered, then let out a chuckle, “You’ve got to let me buy some of these cookies off you.”

Excitement bubbled up in your chest as you bit your lip hard, trying to contain it all within. Leaning over, you pushed the plate closer symbolically.

“You’re ridiculous. Eat up then.”

“I’m serious. These are delicious!” he said.

“Well, I’ll make you a deal. Buy some books from us once in a while and come talk about them with me, and I’ll bake you whatever you want. I’m pretty versatile in the kitchen,” you replied, “I’ll send you home with whatever is left over as well.”

Surely you sounded way too eager, but you couldn’t let him walk away without trying to garner some sort friendship at least.

“You always work Fridays?” he asked in return.

You were shocked by the fact he was actually willing to agree to see you, even if just for cookies and books, and you barely managed a shaky nod.

“Yeah, Fridays are perfect,” you murmured.

He started talking about a few of the books he had already began reading and you listened with as much attention as you could muster, hanging on every word like it was a piece of holy scripture. Not only was he a handsome guy, he was intelligent and passionate. You loved how worked up he got over his literature and the effort he put into his interpretation.

By the time he decided it was time to leave, you had finished all but two cookies off the plate together, and you sent the remaining two home with him. Your beverage was cold as ice when you took a sip but your body felt warm and tingly. It was hard to believe that you’d lost over an hour talking with him. As you got to work on sorting some new books that had recently come in, you let your mind wander into daydreams of your next meeting.

…

Almost two months had passed since your first meeting with Felix. It was safe to say that a routine had formed during that time and it was something that helped keep you going through the lonely nights. Every Friday morning, you’d get down to the shop early and bake up something for the day’s visit. Sometimes it would be cookies; others it would be cupcakes. You even went as far as trying dishes from other countries when you were having a really good day. It helped keep your mind distracted from the anxiety that never failed to eat you up inside.

A part of you worried one day he would just stop coming to see you, and then where would you be? Back to your normal ho-hum life with no one except your work here and your family back home in America. You almost wished you could move back home, but you knew you couldn’t afford to do that and neither could your parents. You were stuck in Brighton with a thread bare support system until further notice.

It was comforting to have found friendship in the Swedish Youtuber, to have someone on your own intellectual wave length that seemed to really understand how your mind worked and who was genuinely interested in having philosophical conversations with you. 

Much to your disappointment, your friendship had been noticed by Mordecai and he never failed to comment how “pathetic” you were with your puppy love crush on Felix. Mordecai, of course, knew who Pewdiepie was and thus knew how out of your league he was. He had always been good at finding your one raw nerve and running it into the ground until you were left in shambles, crying in your bed after work wondering just what you had done to deserve his emotional brutality.

Truth was, you had done nothing wrong, except not put up with his cheating and abuse any longer. When you put your foot down and explained to his family what had been happening, he was issued the ultimatum of straighten up or be kicked out. You had impressed that blemish on his otherwise clean record with his parents and you were sure he’d never forgive you for it.

Felix still was not aware of the full depth of your story with Mordecai, but seemed to understand the situation nonetheless. How could he not when your ex took every shot he could at you while in the same room. Almost instinctively Felix had begun to place himself between the two of you and would interrupt any condescending words aimed at you. You’d told him on multiple occasions that it wasn’t necessary, but he would simply scoff your words off and go back to what you had been discussing.

Of course his chivalry only made your crush on him grow. It made you feel special; a dangerous sensation. Sometimes, as selfish as it was, you hoped that one day Felix might be interested in you as more than a friend. You were sure it was just your imagination but occasionally his hand would linger on your back longer than usual, and sometimes you would find him staring at you after you’d go on a long spiel. He seemed to find excuses to touch your face and hair, and you couldn’t deny the fact you felt electricity in your veins when he hugged you goodbye.

“God I’m lame,” you muttered to yourself as you realized where your train of thought had gone to.

Felix had quite literally walked out of the shop only five minutes ago and already you were daydreaming of him again. You considered yourself lucky that no one could read your thoughts. You noted with slight disappointment that Felix had forgotten his box of cookies and wondered if he’d come back to get them at some point today.

As you started to gather the remnants of your snacks and drinks up, the bell chimed through the room and you looked up hopefully.

“Ooh, look at you. Lover boy left you again?” Mordecai sneered as he pulled off his scarf.

Biting your lip to maintain your composure, you coolly replied, “He’s gone home for the day, yes.”

“Hmph, don’t see how he puts up with you and your inane drivel. Drove me fucking nuts,” he muttered as he hung up his outwear.

A flush of shame washed over your body and you simply went back to cleaning up. Felix was always kind enough to help get the trash and dishes separated for you to take back afterwards so it was quick work to clear the table. You had refused to ever let him help more than that. Even being quick, it was apparently long enough to give the brute in the other room time to join you.

As you spun away from the sink, now half full with dishes, you stopped dead with a heavy gasp of fear. He was so much closer than you’d expected.

“What are you doing?” you breathed.

Internally you cringed at the way your voice shook, giving him clear proof of how scared you suddenly were. Sensing your terror like an apex predator, he stepped in closer, hands resting on the sink on either side of your body. You were pinned, trapped under his mercy. The toothy smile he flashed had your heart sinking and pounding all at once.

“What does he see in you? What makes a celebrity even want to be near you? You turning tricks for him? Or what, drugs?”

Disgust knots up your belly and you lose control of your facial expression, nose wrinkling and brows furrowing.

“Are you fucking serious right now? No! Of course not! We simply share a love for books,” you explained weakly.

A shudder of revulsion ran up your spine and you tried to back away as he leaned in closer, only to slam your hips hard into the sink, reminding you of how helpless you were.

“Mordecai, stop, please,” you whispered.

“Mmm, and if I don’t?” he murmured.

“Mordecai, Stop!”

As always, he ignored your pleas, even as your voice rose in level until you were nearly yelling into his ear. Right as you felt the first brush of his lips on your cheek, the bell chimed from the main door.

“Y/N?!”

“Felix!” His name came out like a prayer.

Mordecai’s weight left your body and he quickly strode out, curses flying from his lips like wildfire. You couldn’t open your eyes yet, focused mostly on returning your breathing and heart rate to normal as your mind raced. You tried to stand back up right but the way your body shook made you fearful that you would collapse without the help of the sink.

“Y/N? Are you in here?”

“Y-Yeah, give me a moment,” you called back in a trembling voice.

You cursed your weakness only to suddenly feel hands on your shoulders. Fearful Mordecai had returned, your eyes shot open just to find Felix there instead.

“Oh thank god, it’s you,” you whispered.

“What? What’s wrong? Jesus you’re shaking like a leaf. Are you sick?” he urged, hand pressing insistently to your forehead suddenly.

Despite still quivering, you had to laugh at his sudden mother hen behavior.

“I’m not sick,” you assured him, “I- Uh- It’s hard to explain. Did you come back for the cookies?”

Displeasure was written across his features as he stared you down, and you bent under the intensity of his beautiful blue eyes. The way his thumb was rubbing your shoulder and the concern in his attitude lent you enough courage to speak up.

“Can I ask you a huge favor, if you’re not busy I mean? Would…. Would you stay here for the evening? Please? I-I’m scared to be alone with him,” you admitted quietly, “Tomorrow I’ll talk to his parents again and go fill out a police report, but I can’t just up and leave, or risk pissing him off tonight. We’re in neighboring flats upstairs so it’s not like he’d have trouble getting to me.”

“Are you fucking…- of course I’ll stay!”

…

Sliding another book back into place, you let out a sigh and readjusted the stack in your arms. The next ones went a higher shelf. You tried to reach it on tiptoe but were still too short, which meant you would have to get the step stool.

“Can you hold these for a minute? I gotta get the stool to get up there,” you asked Felix.

He lifted an eyebrow before grabbing a book from you, easily reaching up and pushing it into the open spot. You felt a mixture of annoyance and amusement at his display.

“Show off,” you muttered playfully.

“You can’t help the fact you’re short,” he replied with a chuckle, “Got any more to go up there?”

You passed along the next two and tilted your head back to watch him put them in the correct spots. To your surprise, instead of stepping back where he had been before, he leaned in closer, arm draping over your shoulder to grab the next book. Your breath caught as butterflies stormed your stomach and your spine snapped ramrod straight. His skin brushed against yours teasingly but his torso pressed against your back firmly in a way that left little question to his tempting build.

“The least you can do is let me be of use,” he commented.

“You’re already staying super late to keep me company,” you murmured, “That’s more than enough work.”

A shudder wracked through your bones, but this time in a much better way, as his beard grazed your neck and his mouth came close to your ear.

“Being around you isn’t work. Haven’t you realized that yet?”

Without much thought, you carefully leaned back against him as you lost yourself in the sudden swirl of emotions. A soft gasp escaped your parted lips when his free hand rested warmly against your side and his lips pressed firmly to the sweet spot below your ear.

“I- I- Really?” was all you could manage.

With a ghost of a laugh, he replied lowly, “You’re smart, adorable, and your cookies are to die for. What’s not to like?”

Although your heart felt like it was on fire from his compliments, the doubt in your soul fought even harder to remind you of your shortcomings. You considered arguing with him, pointing out your obvious flaws, but all that came out of your mouth was a heady moan when he sucked on your sensitive skin.

Instinctively your hand flew down and squeezed his hard as your body went rigid, whimpering as he flipped his hand to thread your fingers together.

Just when you felt like you were going to melt into a puddle at his feet, he pulled away with a soft pop and his breath panted warmly across the now-wet skin.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed that-“

Before he could finish his sentence, you spun sharply in his hold and jumped up, smashing your mouth against his hungrily as your hands slid into his messy blonde locks. He appeared receptive to your sudden advances, to your complete joy. It was as if the past weeks of almost invisible tension were finally being poured out. It was aggressive and rough and everything you’d been longing for.

Suddenly Felix spun the both of you around. You gasped against his lips as your back hit the wall of books. You were silently thankful that it was the actual wall and not one of the free-standing shelves, knowing it would have fallen under the force which you hit it.

“I’ve been trying my best to be a decent guy, but god I want you,” he grunted as he pulled back to breathe.

“I do too,” you admitted quietly.

A deep-down part of you was still afraid this was somehow a cruel prank, but he quickly pushed that thought away with the breech of his tongue between your lips. You welcomed him immediately with a happy whine.

Shock flourished through you when he broke the kiss, just to crouch down and grab the backs of your thighs to pull you up.

“Don’t, I- I’m too heavy!” you hissed fearfully.

He didn’t say anything and continued to pull you up then leaned into you, hip to hip, holding you firmly to the wall.

“You really gonna call me weak right now, woman?” he asked, eyes sparkling with his jest.

You bit your lip softly but had to grin despite your best efforts. Fingers leaving his hair, you walked them slowly down his shoulders to his biceps, curling your hands around them possessively.

“Not one bit. Just not used to a man who’s not afraid of my size,” you teased back.

“Mmm, that’s because you’ve never been with a real man then. Let me show you how it’s supposed to be.”

The playful tone drifted off near the end of his words and you realized he was waiting for an answer. After giving a quick squeeze to his arms, you swiftly cupped his bearded jaw and pulled him into a ravenous kiss.

“Please,” you murmured before nibbling on his lip.

He shocked you once more when a gruff moan rumbled deep in his chest and his hips ground against yours. The immediate pleasure was immense. You found your breath caught in your throat as you attempted to calm yourself.

“It’s a good thing you’re in a skirt,” he murmured huskily.

“Oh god.”

The words slipped out without thought, giving a hint to the mess you were dealing with inside. You were kissing one of the most brilliant, gorgeous men you’d ever met. It was rightful to assume that you were hardly holding it together.

“Hold on to me,” he ordered between kisses.

Your arms slid around his neck and you quickly locked your ankles behind his back once he pulled you away from the wall. For a second, your heart nearly stopped as you waited fearfully for the moment when he’d drop you or complain. Instead, his hands palmed up your thighs and squeezed at your thinly covered bottom, urging an excited squeak from your lips.

When he set you down, you were surprised to feel the cool wood of one of the tables beneath your bare thighs. Suddenly his palm planted firmly against your chest and sent you back with a thud.

“Felix?” you questioned unsurely.

Your breath hitched and caught as his fingers pressed between your knees and pushed your legs apart, just to hook under them and pull your bottom closer to the edge of the table. Slight and teasing, the tips of his digits began tracing gentle designs down your inner thighs. You bit your lip hard to keep in the sudden urge to moan.

The closer he grew to your undeniably wet center, the harder your breath grew; and then his mouth was against the delicate patch of skin under your knee. His facial hair scraped against your flesh enticingly as soft kisses followed the path his hand had just taken. You gasped in shock when you realized his fingers were tugging and pulling off your panties. Smooth fucker!

You lifted and maneuvered to help get your panties down and were rewarded with a sharp bite to your inner thigh.

“FUCK!”

He gave a deep chuckle before his tongue laved the now-sore area lovingly.

“That’s just one of the many marks that you’ll get,” he muttered.

Eyes rolling back and brows lifting, you let out a shocked curse at his words. He followed the declaration with another bite, mirrored perfectly on your other leg. Hissing and arching under the sharp pain, you clawed at the table in restraint. He pulled back with a pop and a soft groan.

Felix shocked a cry out of you when a finger slid down your slit and his beard nuzzled against your thigh.

“You’re so wet for me and I’ve barely had to do anything. You want me that bad?” he questioned huskily, “Hmm, tell me, Y/N.”

Any other time you’d refuse to answer, but you couldn’t lie to him either.

“Yes, so much,” you whimpered.

“What do you want me to do? You want my fingers in you? You want my dick in you?”

At the mention of his cock, he thrust a slender digit into your cunt with a grunt. Your skull hit the table hard but you barely registered the pain it caused as you quickly stuffed your fist into your mouth and bit. The urge to scream was powerful and demanding but you managed to hold it back just barely. It’d been so long since anyone else had touched you, much less with such care. Another love bite had you clenching and squealing as you shook.

“Jesus, you’re so responsive Y/N. You like it when I do that?”

“Yes, fuck! Please, more,” you whined shamelessly.

It was funny how you cared less about your shyness once there was pleasure involved. Ever so slowly, he made his way down your thighs with bruising bites that had you quaking as he gently worked his finger in you with ease.

You nearly shot off the table with a whorish moan when his beard brushed against the sensitive skin of your outer lips. Next came his tongue, not quite delving down enough to reach your clit, leaving you wriggling and gasping.

“Felix, pleeassseee. God. I need you,” you begged quietly.

“Do you now?” he questioned cockily, “You need… this?”

His finger curled in your cunt and hastened in speed, going deeper until he found that spot that made you hiss and jump.

“Or how about this?”

Finally, after way too long in your books, his tongue graced your aching nub. You sobbed around your fingers needily. You didn’t know how you were spun so tight when he had just started but you felt like you’d been teased for hours already. Need was in the front of your mind and you kind of wished he’d just get up and fuck you already.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ve got you,” he hummed lowly, “I promised to show you how a real man does it and that means taking care of you first.”

A wave of emotion crashed through your heart right before pleasure took back over. It had been even longer since anyone had taken the time to go down on you. You had forgotten how heavenly it felt. The heat pooling in your body was rampant in its growth and you knew you were going to fall hard and fast. The way he flicked and swirled his tongue had you silently crying out, fueled more violently by the skill of his long finger buried knuckles deep in your core.

He paused for a moment, rubbing his facial hair against the hypersensitive flesh of your thighs, and had nose nudging your clit intermittently until he started once more.

Somehow the break in sensations had everything coming back with even more intensity and you let a wicked groan escape.

“F-Felix, fu-uhck,” you gasped out as quiet as you could manage.

Abruptly his arm came to lay over your lower belly and you started to wonder why until he pressed down. The sudden pressure was immense and the bliss undeniable. A cry of pain fled your muffled lips as your broke the skin of your knuckle, fighting the hardest internal war you’d ever battled.

Your climax was so close it hurt; your body wrecked with the need for release. He groaned softly against you as your hips rolled uncontrollably.

“I- So- So close! I- Please!”

His mouth left your clit only to scrape his beard against your legs again, pausing in his thrusts while he sucked another harsh blemish into your skin and pushed a second finger into your core.

“Be a good girl and come for me. Come for me so I can fuck you into this table and hear you scream,” he demanded with a growl.

As soon as his tongue found your clit once more, you felt lost. Jerking your hand from your mouth, you shoved your fingers into his hair and held him close as that fire ignited deep in your core.

“Just like that, fuck, Felix, oh my god! Ohmygodfuck-“

You barely got your free hand over your mouth in time as a scream erupted. Your entire body ached at the sudden furious ecstasy that exploded through your veins. Tense and shaking, a sob preluded the sudden tears streaking down your face and you quickly released your hold on his hair to wipe them away. It was euphoric on a level you’d never felt, the immense pleasure and relief that washed through.

You sat up fast to meet him as he stood and pulled him into a frantic kiss, free hand undoing the button and zipper on his jeans without wasting time. You didn’t even bother pushing the pants down before shoving your hand in and stroking his rock hard cock.

“Fuck,” he grumbled against your lips, hips rocking into your motions, “Stop that and turn over. One knee up on the table.”

You murmured in understanding and slid off the table to lean over it. He helped lift your leg up as he’d instructed and you felt a blush coat your cheek as you realized how open and bare you felt to him. A sharp crack filled the air with your sudden gasp as he smacked your bottom hard.

“Tell me you want it,” he demanded.

“I want it, I need you!” you whined eagerly.

A hungry moan fled your lips and your head fell to the table as you felt the head of his cock run up and down your slit teasingly.

“Clean? Birth control?” he asked suddenly.

“Yes and yes. Haven’t been with anyone since—”

He shoved in without further question.

“God damn it!”

Your hand smacked the table hard and your lip ached under the pressure of your teeth as you struggled not to cry out his name. How Mordecai hadn’t heard you both by now was beyond you.

“Jeessusss,” he groaned quietly.

He came to a halt against once flush against you and you felt his hands clenching against your hips before taking hold.

“I don’t want to hear about anyone else that’s touched you, got it?” he asked abruptly as he slowly started rocking his hips, “By the time I’m done with you, you won’t even remember their names. Those other assholes? They don’t come close to what I can and will give you. You’re mine now and I take care of what’s mine. Got that?”

You nodded frantically, too blown away from shock and ecstasy to form a true sentence. His nails bit aggressively into your hips with his first hard thrust, tearing a whimpering moan from you.

“Say it. Tell me your mine,” he demanded.

You tried to speak but he chose that time to lay into you, pace increasing so drastically that your words came out as mushed moans and curses.

“Come on, baby! “I’m yours Felix.” Let me hear it.”

A sharp thrust against your sweet spot sent you up onto your elbows with a shrill squeal and you clenched tight around him.

Head hanging, you managed to say the words you’d longed to say for so long now.

“I- I’m y-yours. Fuck, Felix, I’m yours! Only yours! Oh my god! Feels so good, so big. Never- Ah! Never been so full!”

A hiss of “oh shit” was barely heard over the sound of your moans.

“Shh, you’re getting a little loud there, Y/N,” Felix groaned teasingly.

“S’too good,” you whimpered, falling flat against the table to cover your mouth once more.

You were trying, but it was so hard to be quiet. Every thrust of his cock in your cunt made you feel like you were already near coming again. The way he filled you to the edge of just too much; The way his fingers gripped possessively at your hips like you would run away from him; The noises he attempted to stifle but failed; It was all so much.

“Oh, shit, fuck Y/N,” he growled roughly as you rocked back against him.

Pain scorched through your hand as you sunk your teeth in hard after a particularly deep thrust. Even still, you knew your moans were borderline too loud. You would probably get killed if you were caught by the only other shop occupant. A slight wince disrupted your pleasure but went away quickly. Your thigh was starting to ache from slamming against the edge of the table but you didn’t dare complain. You’d take any form of pain to keep him fucking you the way he was.

Felix’s hands suddenly left your hips, only to resurface at the nape of your neck and against your clit.

“Felix! Oh my god! Ah, p-p-please, unh, don’t- don’t stop!”

You arched into him as his fingers played your sensitive nub fast, but he simply pushed you back down, cheek first, into the table. You felt a thrill of excitement thrum through your core at the sensation of being unable to move, being used how he demanded. You couldn’t deny that you’d be willing to do anything he asked, no matter the request. Just that realization alone had you inching that much closer to your end.

“Helvete javlas fan,” Felix hissed sharply, “So tight on me. Come for me again, Y/N. Hmm, can you do that for me, baby? Be my good girl?”

It wasn’t until you nodded silently that you felt the wetness under your cheek and discovered that you were crying again. You were both shocked and embarrassed but chalked it up to the intense emotions buzzing through your being. It only took a few minutes more between his fingers and cock for you to rush up the precipice again, all but giving up on keeping silent anymore.

“Felix! Felix, fuck, yes! Oh yes-yesyesyes, my god, fucking fuck!”

Overwhelming with a bite much more violent than before, pleasure slammed you from head to toe, tearing a manic cry from your throat weakly. Suddenly his fingers grew bruising in their hold on your neck and his arm steeled against your body as he stilled with a moan. He sounded so sinfully delicious when he let you hear those moans.

“Shit I’m gonna come Y/N!”

“Wait!” you cried breathlessly.

Not that you would be against having his cum inside you since you were on birth control, you wanted to draw out his pleasure to the max. He let out a groan as he gave into your body pushing his away and you quickly fell to your knees.

“You’re so gorgeous,” you moaned as your eyes roamed him from head to toe, hand wasting no time in stroking his cock.

“Jesus woman.”

You cracked a little smile before lifting up and wrapping your lips around his dick, letting out a heavy moan as you tasted his excitement mixed with yours.

Hand sliding into your hair, he asked, “Good with hair pulling?”

You nodded and quickly went to work, pumping his cock as your started sucking him up and down with ease.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” he commented with a chuckle.

Face red hot with embarrassment and pleasure, you managed to gather the confidence to look up at him. Immediately you had to look away, lest you feel like you were going to explode. His disheveled hair stuck up like jagged halo from how you had been pulling on it; His eyes blown wide with lust as they stared down at you with heavy intensity.

“Look at me, baby,” he moaned throatily, hand tugging on your hair gently, “Let me see those beautiful eyes when I come in your sweet mouth.”

You pushed through the embarrassment and allowed your eyes to slide up once more. Gods he was just so beautiful.

“That a girl. Fuck, never knew you’d look so perfect on your knees for me, sucking me so fucking good. My own little cockslut.”

Your eyes shut in mortification even as your moaned around him.

“You like that? Being a slut only for me?”

You nodded once more and worked his cock faster, even more eager to please him. His breath hitched, and his pace faltered, hand yanking your hair so hard you yelped and jumped to follow his lead to relieve the pain. Hand falling aside, you gave complete control over to him. Shame burned to life as you retched and gagged but it only seemed to egg him on. His words fell way to grunts and moans and curses in both languages as he fucked your face until you were finally allowed to pull back to breathe; right as the warm ropes of his cum filled your mouth. The familiar flavor filled your senses and you let out an instinctive moan, unable to stop the grin that crossed your lips as he shuddered and groaned. Once you swallowed around him, he pulled back and fell into the nearest chair, panting to catch his breath. You watched him closely for any negative reaction. Still, even now, you didn’t trust what had occurred. The negative words that had been bestowed upon you for years still told you that you weren’t worthy.

“Fuck.”

That one word was spoken with such wonder and awe that you had to giggle at him, trying to stifle it between bitten lips. He flashed you a cocky smile as he shook his head, running a hand over his face.

“This isn’t exactly how I expected the night to go, but I can’t say I’m gonna complain,” he chuckled.

You agreed meekly and let your fingers pick at the hem of your skirt to try to distract your thoughts. After a few moments, he lifted his hand in your direction and crooked his finger to you invitingly.

It took some work to get your legs to function properly, something he found incredibly amusing, but you managed to struggle your way to him. A shiver of post-lust excitement ran up your spine as you felt how raw your thighs were as they rubbed together; all from that glorious beard of his. He pulled you immediately into his lap once you were in reach, wrapping your midsection in his arms as his head came to rest gently on your breasts, his hair gently tickling your chin. Nimble fingers pressed the wild strands back into place before giving into his embrace, lacing together around his back to return the hug.

You let your mind wander over what had just happened and found a grin crawling over your lips. You’d fucked at work, in a public shop where anyone could have walked in. It was unbelievable. Even more unbelievable is who you were blessed to have over you.

“You’re comfortable,” he murmured suddenly.

Before you could stop it, your deep belly laughs filled the air.

“You’re adorable,” you replied once you were able to speak again.

Felix lifted his head and you were startled by the passion in his bright blue orbs.

As he pressed his nose to yours, lips tantalizingly close, he murmured, “And you’re beautiful.”

You instinctively tried to shy away and hide but he smashed his mouth to yours, effectively keeping you calm and still. Your heart felt light and fluttery as his long fingers slipped up and wrapped around the back of your neck, pulling you in closer.

“Come home with me tonight.”

It was more of a statement than a question but you found yourself nodded nonetheless. How- or WHY- would you ever turn that down?

“What the fuck?! I- Seriously?! You fucking slut. I can’t believe you!”

“Oh god!”

You threw yourself off Felix’s lap and to the floor without a second thought, frantically scrambling to your discarded panties. You shot him a pleading look and realized his hair was dripping wet and he was in pajamas. That must be why he hadn’t heard you.

“Mordecai, I’m sorry! Please, please don’t tell your mom and dad! You know-“

His scoff of disgust had your cheeks burning as you looked away to pull your panties on. Once you managed to situate the fabric back into place, you were stopped in your tracks by the sight of Felix striding over to your ex.

“Hey man, I’d watch your mouth. You’re not exactly on the high road here,” Felix said, running a hand through his hair, “I see how you treat her, know she’s terrified of you.” `

The shorter man wrinkled his nose in obvious revulsion before giving a short, cold laugh.

“The hell you see in her, anyway? You’re a fucking celebrity. She isn’t worth a modicum of your time. She’s just a low down, dirty-“

Before you had time to register what was happening, the crack of a fist on face shot through the room and Mordecai cried out mournfully as Felix hissed.

“Felix!” you gasped in shock, watching is disbelief as he grunted and shook his hand.

“In hindsight, that might not have been the best idea,” he muttered.

Mordecai groaned from his prone position on the floor, hands covering his injured face before he rolled over and shuffled to his feet. There was a look of fear in his eyes and for a moment you almost expected him to retaliate. He regarded Felix and you for a minute longer before scoffing.

Instead, he stepped back and spoke in a tone you’d never heard from him before; border lining scared.

“Get out, now. I won’t say shit, you don’t say shit. Just drop all of this and never show your face here again.”

“Sounds good enough to me,” Felix agreed with a shrug before extending his hand your way, “Come on, Y/N. We’ll get your stuff tomorrow.”


End file.
